


... Of the Beholder

by rhysgore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eye Licking, M/M, Psychological Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent and I'm sorry. I'm going to hell. Additional warnings for mentioned character death and implied/mentioned violence.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Chrollo shut the door behind him quietly before turning to face his captive. In the center of the candlelit room, Kurapika sat, bound tightly to the stone chair he was sitting on, glaring in defiant rage.

"If you're going to kill me," Kurapika said, "you should do it now." His chin was set, eyes narrowed, seeming completely unafraid, despite the situation he was in.

He should have been afraid.

Chrollo sighed. "I should kill you, yes," he mused, walking closer. "It would be fitting. You killed one of my friends. I'm sure you of all people understand my desire for revenge..." He leaned down, nearly eye-level with Kurapika. "But Uvogin was much more direct than I. He enjoyed killing people, and he did it very well, but his targets were often akin to insects that he stomped. They always died, but very rarely suffered for long."

At this, Chrollo reached out and brushed the knuckles of his right hand across the boy's cheek.

Kurapika's eyes flashed. He leaned away from the touch, and spat in Chrollo's face.

"If you’re going to kill me, kill me, but don't you dare touch me."

Chrollo barely flinched. He wiped his cheek off with his other hand.

"If you do that again, I'll cut out your tongue," he said, as mildly as someone observing a change in weather. "Hold still. I want to see your eyes."

Using his thumb and forefinger, Chrollo opened Kurapika's eyelid as far as he could. The still-struggling kurta was wearing his black contacts as usual- the bright red hue indicating his distress was reduced to a slight glowing around the outside of his irises. Chrollo wet his lips and reached in with his other hand. Delicately, he shifted one thin plastic lens to the side before peeling it out completely.

He felt Kurapika trembling underneath him as he did the same thing to his other eye. Whether it was from fear or rage was unclear. Still, it was as if he had stripped a final layer of armor away from the boy, leaving him completely naked and defenseless. When Chrollo moved back to appraise his handiwork, he was greeted by the sight of tears dripping from those glowing red eyes. Kurapika’s snarling, furious face glinted wetly in the candlelight.

“Beautiful,” Chrollo mused. It was no wonder why those eyes were considered an invaluable treasure.

“Fuck you,” Kurapika replied, voice barely above a low growl.

Struck by a sudden urge, Chrollo leaned in closer and ran his tongue across Kurapika’s face, lapping up the wet, slightly salty streaks. He felt Kurapika shudder under his touch and lean back, trying to get away from him, but Chrollo moved forwards until the boy was pressed all the way back, trapped against the chair’s stone headrest, unable to escape. Chrollo felt a slight flutter of eyelashes against his skin as Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut.

“Don’t do that. I told you I wanted to see them,” he murmured, reaching in again, this time with both hands, pulling Kurapika’s left eyelid open as far as possible with his thumbs and holding it there. Chrollo was far less gentle than he had been the first time, and Kurapika gasped. More tears dripped down his face, and Chrollo ran his tongue across them, up Kurapika’s cheek, and across his exposed eyeball.

Beneath him, Kurapika went very still.

Chrollo licked his eye again, watching and feeling the red iris flit back and forth. Kurapika’s pupil had dilated, his breathing was coming shallower, and he was trying not to make the fear and revulsion he felt obvious. Amused, Chrollo dipped his tongue into the area beneath Kurapika’s eyelid, licking back and forth. When he had entertained himself enough, Chrollo moved on to the other eye, pulling it open like he had the first, licking away the tears, lapping at the glowing iris, and tracing over the faint pink veins.

When he finally withdrew his tongue, Kurapika spoke up.

“Will you kill me, now that you’ve humiliated me?” he asked. There was still bite in his voice, but not nearly as much as before. He was trembling, both eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears still seeping out of them despite his best efforts.

Chrollo considered it for a moment. “Not quite yet,” he said, looking Kurapika up and down. “All of us can still make use of you.”

A smile crossed his face, and despite the fact that Kurapika couldn’t see it, he felt it, like a howling, icy wind promising that as bad as it had been, the worst was yet to come.

 


End file.
